Starr(Pugley)
This is my creativity! Please don't steal her Personality Starr is normally outgoing, but can be very insecure sometimes. She despises change the most out of all things. She protects others with all her heart, but sometimes chooses to save her own skin as well. She loves to tell Pugley to become an actor, but the rest of Pugley tells her she should do art instead. Starr hates being called a princess due to her past of not being able to become who she wants to become. She finds love disgusting but only when it involves other people. When she talks about Pugleys crushes she either suggests to do something stupid or becomes very dramatic. Pugley suspects Starr is a yandere, but barely even knows what yandere means. Starr is a passionate follower of her dreams, and would gladly kill anyone who stands in her way. Fortunately, she hasn't killed anyone yet. Her passions involve acting, singing(she sounds like a dying horse when she does though) and writing. Starr sometimes gets a look in her eye. If she doesn't snap out of it quickly(which Aspen, Pugleys stress reminds her to do so), she will go from slightly annoying to very annoying. When this happens, she begins to hurt others with her mouth openly, and tries to kill them. These outbursts are caused by the fact that Starr is not just Pugley's creativity, but also her intrusive thoughts. Appearance Starr is not your typical creativity. Most people have creativity's that are royalty! But since I basically see creativity as a defense from loneliness, Starr is a knight. Her armor is made of steel, and very strong. She usually stands up straight, but slouches from time to time. Also, unlike many others, she is... part dragon. She has a bright red pair of wings sprouting out of her back with gold membranes. A gold pair of horns form above her head, looking much like the ones you would see on a ram. Sometimes she might put a few red flowers between them, just to be extra. But she wasn't always so strange looking. In fact, she tried her hardest to hide her dragon features. To do so, she wore a light violet cloak. This was also before she committed to becoming a knight, so instead of her armor, she would wear a white dress, with red designs from here to there, as little starbursts, or flowers. The way she does her hair has never changed though. She always wears it in a loose, messy ponytail. She sometimes, much like she does to her horns, applies flowers to it as well. Her hair is light, almost blonde, brown. Her eyes remain the same color, and sometimes, you might see those eyes grow wide and aloof. Most of the time they are tired and restless, as being Pugleys creativity is never a easy. You might also notice her running around with a flagpole. It either has cute prinxiety fanart on the flag, or her symbol, a pair of two steel swords crossing, and a bright red pair of wings. The pole part is designed like a candy cane. Backstory Yes, I'm adding a backstory to this character. Why? I just have some cool ideas about her past. Ok, so she was brought into the world by a random king and the dragon witch(yes, the one from the valentines day episode). Sadly, the Queen walked in and witnessed her birth, which caused her to kill the king, and tried to do the same to the dragon witch, but didn't succeed, and the Dragon witch fled. Starr was under the queens mercy, so she lived, as long as she'd never show her dragon features. Growing up, she was mostly shut out from her family, but everyone believed she was the queens daughter, so she still was loved by most, and was considered a princess. this life wasn't so comfortable for her, and Starr wanted to be a knight. Her siblings(I'm just going to say she is Roman and Remus's little sister cause I'm to lazy to com up with a better idea) had taught her how to fight, and she was a bit close with them despite only able to see the for an hour a day. after a few years, her brothers moved out to become Thomas's sides. Her 'mother' would sometimes come up to her room and taunt her. Normally she wouldn't say anything but one day she got fed up with it and told her mom she wanted to be a knight. Her 'mom' told her the answer is no and then Starr challenged her. They fought harshly and eventually the Queen forced Starr into becoming Pugley's creativity, and Starr never saw any relative again. That was until one day, when Pugley's sister was watching something on max volume and Pugley peeked over and saw her twin was watching a video called Can Lying be Good. ''Starr recognized Roman and Pugley became addicted to the series. At least four months after Pugley discovered Sanders Sides, Starr introduced herself. But instead of being the princess she was raised to be, she came in armor, with her wings proudly displayed. Pugley then met her other sides, Janet(logic), Karen(morality), Aspen(stress), and Liza(deceit). Pugley immediately shipped Kness(Knight x Stress), which Starr highly disagreed with. As time went by, Starr revealed her past to the others, gaining a lot of sympathy. Then the queen appeared and nearly was killed. Starr finally committed to being a knight, and kind of developed a small crush on Aspen. Relationships Janet: ''"yeah, she's cool. whatever" Starr, of course, hates her guts. w-wait, no, that's wrong. Starr actually looks up to her, and thinks that Janet actually does a good job. Possibly because Starr is blind to the fact that Janet barely is able to do her job, and Pugley is actually a huge idiot. Janet often disagrees to joining in, causing Starr to have a lot of questions to ask her Karen: "MOM BE QUIET I CAN HEAR YOU SQUEALING ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!" '' Starr thinks of Karen as a mom, due to the fact that right after Karen learned about Starr's past, screamed "I AM YOUR MOM NOW". Starr is sometimes annoyed by Karen, but respects her. Sometimes Starr talks back to Karen, but only when they disagree, which doesn't happen so often Aspen: ''"oh great, the creepypasta everyone thinks I have a crush on" When the two first met, they hated each other, constantly butting heads and arguing. But due to the fact everyone shipped them for dumb reasons, they were forced to be close. After a while, Starr developed a small crush on Aspen, but is to this day, seen as annoying in Aspens eyes Liza: "all she does is make a weird noise and leaves!" Liza, according to Starr, is like a weapon, only to be used in acting. The two are very neutral. Starr hasn't gotten to know her yet, and wonders why everyone hates her. Gallery Trivia # Despite no longer wanting to be a princess, she still considers herself royalty # She owns a really short sword she barely knows how to use Category:Creativity Category:Female Category:Self Sides Category:Characters